Titan Goes Pop
Titan Goes Pop is the twenty-ninth produced episode and the tenth broadcast episode of the series Stingray Synopsis Famous singer Duke Dexter comes to Marineville in order to help with recruiting, but X-2-0 kidnaps him. Can the crew of Stingray get him back? Plot At Marineville Commander Shore is given a special message ordering him to go to Marineville Headquarters. Once he arrives, he discovers that Duke Dexter, famous singer, is going to appear at the WASP’s recruiting show at Marineville. However, it all must remain top secret or there will be hundreds of fans at the gates of Marineville. Unfortunately for them, Duke Dexter and his manager are seen talking about the WASP recruiting show on television. Meanwhile, Surface Agent X-2-0 has been trying to find out as much as possible about what’s going on. He reports to Titan, explaining to him what he knows. He believes that Duke Dexter is a very important person, so Titan orders X-2-0 to bring Duke to Titanica. So X-2-0 puts on a disguise and is able to talk to Duke’s Manager. X-2-0 claims he is 'X of security'. After their talk, the manager goes to Commander Shore trying to think of a way to smuggle Duke into Marineville. Troy enters the room and Commander Shore gets an idea. Troy dresses up like Duke Dexter and distracts the fans outside Marineville who think he is the real Duke and chase him. This allows Duke Dexter to enter Marineville without being noticed. However his manager feels it would be better if Duke stays somewhere, not too far from Marineville, where he would not be bothered. Surface Agent X-2-0, still in his disguise, takes Duke to the Island of Lemoy and looks after him. X-2-0 makes some food for Duke, which has been drugged. Once unconscious X-2-0 takes Duke to the city of Titanica. Duke’s manager rings him from Marineville, but with no reply, he, Troy and Phones head out in Stingray to the Island of Lemoy. Once they get there they discover that both Duke and 'X of Security' are gone. They pick up another vessel on long range scanners and decide to go after it. Unfortunately a stabiliser breaks loose in Stingray and they all become stranded in the sea. At Titanica, Titan is listening to Duke as he tells who he is. Titan asks Duke if it is true whether people go crazy when they see him and rip his clothes. When Duke says yes, Titan believes that Duke is causing people to destroy each other and considers him an ally. They re-drug Duke and take him back to Lemoy where he is left alone. Once he is discovered he tells his story, but Commander Shore believes it was all a publicity stunt. So Duke goes on and performs at the recruiting show. Cast Regular Characters Troy(titan_goes_pop).png|Captain Troy Tempest Don Mason Phones_(titan_goes_pop).png|Lieutenant "Phones" Sheridan Robert Easton Sam_Shore_(titan_goes_pop).png|Commander Samuel "Sam" Shore Ray Barrett Alanta_(titan_goes_pop).png|Atlanta Lois Maxwell Sub-Lieutenant_Fisher.png| Sub-Lieutenant Fisher Ray Barrett Marina.png|Mairina (Mute) Guest Cast Titan.png|Titan King of Titanica (Ray Barrett) Aquaphibians.png| Aquaphibians Titan's Soldiers Surface_Agent_X-2-0_(titan_goes_pop).png|X-2-Zero Surface Agent (Robert Easton) 1st_WSP_Commander.png|1st WSP Commander (Robert Easton) 2nd_WSP_Commander.png|2nd WSP Commander (Ray Barrett) 3rd_WSP_Commander,_Jim.png|Jim 3rd WSP Commander (David Graham) Duke_Dexter.png|Duke Dexter (Ray Barrett) (Gary Miller - singing) Sandy_Gibson.png|Sandy Gibson (David Graham) Security_Point_1_Sergeant.png|Sergeant Security Point 1 (Don Mason) Voice only male.png|Main Gate Security (Don Mason) Voice only male.png|Security Guard (David Graham) Television_Announcer.png|Television Announcer (Don Mason) Notes *This episode has the biggest Guest Voice Cast through out the entire series of Stingray. *The yellow hover scooter that the messenger uses later appears in the Thunderbird's episode Martian Invasion as the smoke machine. *The episode shows the last appearance of the WSP Commanders. *The Announcer had previously appeared as the Newsreader in Tom Thumb Tempest. He was also seen in the bar during the episode Deep Heat. Continuity *The security pass the X-2-0 flashes at the sergeant is actually Sandy Gibson's pass, which was seen only moments before. X-2-0's thumb obscures the picture, but Gibson's name is visible on the left side. Category:Stingray Episodes Category:Stingray Category:Episodes Category:Titan Goes Pop Category:Episodes Written by Dennis Spooner Category:Episodes Directed by Alan Pattillo